


Lazy Mornings

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Leon gets his way, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, and Raihan is easy for him, because he's too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: Leon and Raihan enjoy an easy morning together. Even if Raihan needs to leave sooner than Leon likes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 238





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely because I want to run my hands through Leon's hair. I love it too much and that's all I have to say.

A small groan left Raihan as he shifted, and as he had, another, softer groan was heard. In his bed in Hammerlocke, once cold and alone, was now occupied by another. That other was the former Champion of Galar, Leon.

Ever since Leon has been dethroned, per se, as the Champion, he’s led a much calmer life. He still made guest appearances, still had interviews and was still adored by his many fans, but he wasn’t obligated to any of it anymore. It’s what had him and Raihan finally taking another step in their relationship, from rivals with a glaring sexual tension anyone could notice, to finally boyfriends. It’s what had him becoming a lot more carefree and a lot less stressed.

It’s what had him in the same bed as Raihan, asleep not only in his bed but on the dark man’s chest. Shirtless due to the heat the two of them produced, golden eyes finally losing the bags underneath as he was finally allowed to rest. His tamed mane was allowed to be wild with his rest, purple locks covering most his back and hanging over his shoulders. The sight made Raihan’s heart swell more. With affection and guilt.

Just because Leon wasn’t the Champion anymore doesn’t mean Raihan wasn’t the gym leader anymore. He always had to show up to his gym some time or another to make sure no new challengers were waiting for him, but ever since Leon took a place in his bed that job has only gotten difficult. He’d rather stay in bed than do his job. Besides, he deserves it after fighting Charizard over Leon for so long. That was one “dragon” he couldn’t tame. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Raihan amused himself. 

Being stuck under Leon provided the perfect opportunity for him to play with that purple mane. So, he did. Dark, sure hands moved slowly to allow slender fingers to slip through such soft hair. With as wild as it was, it very rarely knotted showing how well Leon took care of his hair. Raihan loved every strand, loved the abundance of it and how cloud-like it was. The beautiful waterfall of purple was one of the many reasons Raihan adored Leon.

With his gentle movements, Leon relaxed more in his arms. He had shifted the slightest, only sinking more into the warmth of Raihan’s chest as he cuddled closer. He was always an innocent-looking man, always so happy and beaming, but this was something else. Calm was a different type of innocence. And it didn’t fade the slightest as golden eyes opened and met teal ones.

“Gonna finally let me go?” Raihan teased, not bothering to quit any of his movements. His hands were still buried in Leon’s hair.

Leon grunted softly, showing he was still slowly waking, as he rested his cheek back on that dark chest. He took in a deep breath as he coaxed himself awake, moving to look back up at Raihan a second later. “You finally let go of your phone?”

The teasing, tired tone had Raihan rolling his eyes playfully. When his eyes focused once more, he saw Leon smirking the best he could. “I let go of my phone all the time,” he protested, retrieving once hand and opening it to the air, “after all, it can take the pictures for me.”

With his palm open to the air, the Rotom phone he opened flew over and rested down on it. It allowed Raihan to secure his fingers around the device, opening it himself to look at the pictures it had just taken. He wanted to keep such a peaceful Leon in his memories forever in his defense. He also wanted some type of evidence of him getting the upper hand on the ex-Champion.

It had Leon rolling his eyes affectionately, taking the opportunity of a distracted Raihan to lean up a kiss him. He could feel the hum of surprise on his lips, but that quickly changed as the gym leader leaned closer to him. Leon smiled against him feeling it. 

Their kiss was brief as Leon pulled away. He licked his lips playfully, eyes flickering up to meet the camera taking a picture of him. He always found Raihan’s need to take so many pictures a bit odd, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all the extra attention he gained from it.

“I need to get up, Leon,” Raihan said, getting his thoughts back on track. 

He tried to move after setting his phone down, but Leon proved to be persistent. Those strong arms wrapped tighter around Raihan’s waist as he whined out quietly. Golden eyes were hidden once more as he nuzzled his face away.

“Leon!” Raihan laughed, trying to push his lover off him. Every attempt he made only had the previous Champion holding on tighter. “I need to get up! I still have a gym to watch over.”

Leon grunted and looked up to make his pout obvious. He then nuzzled up into Raihan’s neck, only burying himself deeper into the gym leader. “You can go after breakfast,” he bargained, “and a shower… which you will share with me.”

Raihan chuckled at that, hands pushing through the hair to gently rub Leon’s back instead. As he had, the ex-Champion slowly pushed himself up with his arms. He was finally getting off his teal-eyed lover. “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Raihan smiled.

Leon smiled at that as well, moving to sit on the bed next to Raihan rather than lay on top of him. His tan chest was exposed, tight briefs leaving little to the imagination which the Dragon Tamer liked. “What do you want for breakfast?” Leon asked.

Raihan hummed, eyes scanning his lover with a swell of affection he forgot he was capable of. It’s what had him forgetting about his duties as a gym leader, and rather, focus on his duties as a boyfriend. Before he knew it, he was reaching up to pull Leon back down to him to both of their surprise.

“I thought you needed to leave,” Leon spoke innocently, looking up for he laid on his chest once more. His golden eyes shined with something dangerous. It was the love and affection he felt towards the gym leader, the look that had Raihan weak in the knees.

“You know,” those sharp canines flashed as the dragon himself smiled, “five more minutes never hurt anyone, especially if it means spending time with my Dandelion.”

It seems Leon was something of a Dragon Tamer himself.


End file.
